starshipsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Starships Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- What this site really needs to draw visitors This site would benefit greatly if you had downloads of ships in the form of 3d meshs that could be downloaded for use in 3D imagery and or game MODs. This would be something like .COB, .3DS or autocad type files. Then you can not only have a central ship database but a repository of downloadable content to further interest in them. Maybe even some fan made movies. Thanks, Ernie Well.... Nice to see you Ernie, your idea popped up a couple of times, however I care to disagree with you. We are not a modding site. We are a wiki, or a database as you call it, we catalogue and give informations. As soon as I will be finnished remaking most of the pages, I will add links to sites from where you can download these ships, however I cannot add them for download from here. However, I am working with somebody on a project that might allow you to see the ship in 3D here, but that is just a project. Also to note is that even if I say no, it can and will be done. This wiki is made for you, not for myself, so if more persons think this should be done, it will be done. Thanks for your opinions. Ktistai228 Wishlist Figured I'd place this post here rather than let it go unnoticed in the not-yet-used community forum. This site has great potential and has progressed a ways since it was originated from what appears to be a list of ships from some game. What I'd like to see is entries for all the starships too obscure for wikis of their own and that wouldn't stand a chance of survival on Wikipedia. Everything on the excellent Starship Dimensions site serves as a nice list of what could be here as does Wikipedia's "List of fictional spacecraft" and the many, many lists on franchises' wikis. Here's just a few I'd like to see have entries: Spaceball One/Mega Maid (Yes, really!) District 9 Mother Ship Elysium from Pandorum ID4 City Destroyer ID4 Mothership S-1 from Arthur Christmas (OK, this technically wasn't a spacecraft, but who cares!) Axiom from WALL-E Event Horizon from the film of the same name Earth*Star Voyager Icarus I Icarus II both from Sunshine Cheers mate, whomever you might be. Unfortunately I have long given up on this site, and it has been mostly in limbo in the last couple of years. Some people came along and picked it up and did some changes, but activity isn't much. I still lurk around here. So, if you want those ships added you're going to have to add them yourself. If you require any help with formating or anything just yell and I'll do my best. Otherwise, I'm quite sorry. Hope to see some activity around here! Ktistai228 (talk) 13:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC)